


Even the Darkest Night Will End and the Sun Will Rise

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Night Terrors, Seriously it's just a lot of tenderness, Smut, Very Very Very Tender Smut, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick comforts David when he has a night terror.





	Even the Darkest Night Will End and the Sun Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts), [wildxwired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/gifts).

> for olive, wildxwired, and the rosebudd.
> 
> title from ["epilogue" from les miserables](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shrrHhcvgEE)

"David. David, honey. David!" 

Somewhere far away, Patrick was calling David's name, but he couldn't see him. David kept running, but his arms were stuck to his side and slowed him down. Suddenly, he felt a tight force start to squeeze his shoulder, and he jerked it away, whimpering as he tried to keep running. The force was shaking him now, and David knew it was too late, he'd been caught, he'd never see his husband again, this was it…

_ "David!" _

Slowly, things started to come back into focus. David became aware that he was not running in an abandoned alley, but instead was in his bed, tucked in tightly with his arms at his sides. The force squeezing and shaking his shoulder, he realized, was Patrick. Sweet Patrick, trying to pull David out of the terrifying world of his dreams. The harsh gasps ripping from his chest filled the room as David struggled to open his eyes. He was safe, he was home. 

When he finally pried his eyes open, Patrick's face was the first thing he saw. At seeing David conscious, Patrick's face relaxed slightly, but David could see that his (nonexistent) eyebrows were still furrowed.

"Patrick," David croaked. Immediately Patrick had a cup of water at David's lips, and David gratefully opened them and drank in slow, steady sips. Once the cup was empty, Patrick slid down into the space that he'd carved out for himself over the past four years. 

"That was a bad one," Patrick said, just a hint of a question in his voice. His hand rubbed small circles on David's chest, pressing the thin fabric against the thumping of David's heart. "Do you, um, what do you want to do? Talk, not talk, go back to sleep?"

God, Patrick _ hated _being helpless, and David felt a twinge of guilt at not being able to give Patrick something concrete to do, to help him feel useful. David shook his head and focused on his breathing, five seconds in, seven seconds out. "Just give me a minute," he said into the dark uncertainty of the room, closing his eyes to blot it out.

It had been years, decades actually, since David suffered from night terrors like this. Back in the earliest days, he remembered Alexis padding into his room and crawling up into bed with him, whispering nonsense until his brain was quiet. He'd grown out of them, for the most part, by the time he lived on his own. On the off chance that one occurred when he wasn't alone in bed, it wouldn't be long before his partner was heading out the door with a flippant comment about how he needed to grow up. 

Since coming to Schitt's Creek, since his whole life changed and changed again, he'd only had them twice. That is, until three weeks ago, when his childhood ailment decided to reappear spectacularly, scaring Patrick out of his wits and leaving him with a bruised shin from an ill-executed kick in David's sleep. Since then, he'd been having them almost every night. Patrick was solid and steady and comforting, always trying so goddamn hard to take care of David, but there wasn't much to be done. It would pass, as it always did. At least now David knew his bed wouldn’t be empty because he was too much to take

Patrick's hand was still moving over David's chest, but had slipped under his shirt so he could touch his bare skin. Swallowing, David turned to find Patrick gazing at him with pain in his eyes. 

"I don't know what to do," Patrick whispered, and he sounded broken. It was terrible, it was the worst sound in the world, and David tried and failed to remind himself it wasn't his fault, not really.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, and that made Patrick's eyes widen.

"No, David, don't - don't apologize to me, I, that's not." Patrick closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths through his nose before looking at David again. "Please tell me what to do."

The world narrowed for a long moment, shrinking to contain nothing more than Patrick's desperate plea and his eyes begging David for something, anything, to do. David knew deep in his bones that Patrick _ would _do anything for him. Even after nearly two years of marriage, the thought often left him a bit breathless.

"Hold me, just, I just want you to hold me, so I can feel you," David murmured. He pulled Patrick's hand out from under his shirt and kissed his palm. "Please?"

The _ please _ galvanized Patrick. Mere moments passed before both men were naked and curled around each other under the covers. Patrick had settled his weight mostly on top of David, and David's entire soul felt like it was reaching up to pull Patrick closer. David breathed in deep at Patrick's neck, taking in the smell of home and husband and happiness and willing it to spread through his veins. As much as David loved when they both frantically pawed at each other and ripped their clothes off (or carefully pulled off and folded their clothes) and couldn't get enough, he loved this more: this feeling of complete serenity and security that they could get each other off, or they could just hold each other, and either way they'd be okay. David loved the slow, lazy, deep moments that stretched like taffy while he and his husband touched and caressed and kissed and worshiped. 

"We just have to make it through the night," Patrick breathed into David's collarbone. "I'll be right here, David, I'm going to stay with you until the sun comes up." They were the words Patrick had taken as his mantra, the promise he pressed endlessly into David's skin. 

David nudged his nose over Patrick's jaw and then kissed him, unhurried and languorous. Patrick melted into it, shifting over so he was entirely on top of David. They took turns setting the tone of the kiss, with David licking up into Patrick's mouth for long stretches until Patrick held his face still so he could slowly suck on David's bottom lip. When Patrick nipped gently at David's tongue, David slid his hands down Patrick's back to his ass and gripped it easily. Their cocks were both stirring between them, and David needed to feel Patrick against him, needed to feel that steady presence above him and around him. David rocked upward and Patrick growled, sparking the air into something more electric.

When David rocked up again, Patrick reached back and grabbed David's hands. He pushed them down on either side of David's head on the pillow, locking their fingers together. David had long ago memorized the exact feeling of Patrick's wedding band against his skin, and he could feel it now, warm like Patrick, sending ripples of pleasure from David's hand to his toes. _ This man is mine. _

"Like this," David said, his voice low and gravelly, and he knew Patrick would understand, because Patrick always understood. Patrick dropped his head to David's shoulder and licked before latching his teeth onto what David knew was his favorite grouping of freckles. All the while, Patrick's hips rolled down smooth and gorgeous against him, their cocks grinding deliciously together. All thoughts of night terrors and forces chasing after him were nothing in the face of Patrick's solid body atop his own, Patrick's lips dragging over his neck, Patrick's hands holding his own.

Soon, the slow lazy friction wasn't enough, and David started to chase it, thrusting upward against Patrick. "Patrick, Patrick please," he murmured, turning his head so the words landed somewhere below Patrick's earlobe. 

"Yes, yes David." Patrick moved glacially down David's body, leaving long open-mouthed kisses against as much skin as he could. The cool air prickled the wet spots left behind, heightening everything and pulling tiny whines from David's throat. When he reached David's cock, Patrick turned his head to lavish the same attention up and down the shaft. Once again the world had narrowed down to Patrick and his mouth and his eyes, fixed in the darkness on David's face. Opening his lips wide, Patrick stuck his tongue out slightly and slid his mouth up and down the side of David's dick before shifting and doing the same to the other side. One of David's hands reached sideways to grip the sheets while the other slid down to Patrick's shoulder. 

"You'll stay with me until the sun comes up," David said as he scratched Patrick's shoulder, hoping Patrick could translate the words into what David was truly saying. Humming from where he had David's balls in his mouth, Patrick flattened his hands on David's thighs before gripping them tightly and spreading them a bit wider. He pulled back slightly, and David could see in the dimness of the room the obscene shine on Patrick's lips. "We'll make it through the night," David whispered.

Patrick must have understood, because he leaned in and took the tip of David's cock into his mouth, skimming his tongue over the slit and collecting the precome that had been leaking for long minutes. He opened his mouth wider and pushed his tongue into the underside of David's head, drawing a whine and five nail marks from David. Everything was getting more vibrant in the dark room, the edges of David's vision flashing with brilliant golds and deep blues, shocking fuchsia and blinding white. Patrick's mouth was clever and quick as he took David deeper, his tongue flattening against the thick vein that ran all along the bottom of David's cock. 

David might have been speaking, or maybe he was praying, but he became aware that sound was emanating from his mouth and he tried to listen, but everything sounded like _ Patrick Patrick Patrick _. Those were really the only words that mattered anyway.

Thick strong fingers moved up David's stomach and chest to his mouth, and David obediently opened to suck on three of them, pushing his tongue against the webbing between them and letting saliva drip from his lips. Then the hand was gone, and David heard the tell-tale slickness of Patrick's hand working his cock. David's hips twitched up off the bed at knowing how worked up Patrick was, just from having cock in his throat. He was perfection, he was everything, and right now he was greedily lapping up everything David gave him. 

Once Patrick's nose was brushing against David's skin and David could feel his cockhead at the back of Patrick's throat, he gave Patrick's shoulder two quick squeezes. Patrick's eyes flicked up and he winked. David dug his nails into Patrick's shoulder and jerked his hips up a few times, pushing impossibly deeper into Patrick's mouth, and when he felt Patrick start to gag he came hard and fast, pulsing into Patrick's waiting and spasming throat. Patrick held on, not pulling back, and the sound of skin on skin quickened until Patrick grunted around David's dick, softening on his tongue. With a sigh Patrick let it fall from his mouth and sat up, one hand carefully held out in front of him.

"Lemme taste," David slurred, reaching out and beckoning Patrick closer. He heard the light laugh and then Patrick was next to him, hand outstretched. Just as he had with the water Patrick had provided earlier, David gratefully consumed what Patrick offered, focusing on the feel of Patrick's skin beneath his tongue. When Patrick's hand was clean, he dipped down and kissed David, his lips open and tongue eager and probing. Their tastes now mingled, Patrick pulled back and smiled softly before easing David onto his side.

David was already halfway on his way back to sleep, but he thought he heard a whispered promise at the back of his neck.

The next morning, David would wake up with the words "I'll stay with you" echoing in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
